Strings of Fate
by Knife Hand
Summary: Being raised only by his Aunt, Harry comes to Hogwarts not only knowing about the Wizarding World, but with a kind of training no one at the school is expecting. Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Title: Strings of Fate

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Being raised only by his Aunt, Harry comes to Hogwarts not only knowing about the Wizarding World, but with a kind of training no one at the school is expecting.

* * *

Petunia Dursley sat at her dresser trying to prepare herself for the day, hoping for a few minutes to herself, before she had to go down stairs and care for her two year old son and Nephew. She heard a loud thump from downstairs and with a sigh she stood and exited her room and that's when she heard it. A child's giggle. That giggle shot through her and she ran downstairs. She knew that giggle, but from her own childhood.

When she reached the kitchen, she found the two toddlers both sitting in their highchairs, although Harry's highchair was much older than Dudley's. Vernon was sprawled out on the floor, obviously having suffered a heart attack. Petunia immediately reached for the phone and called emergency to get an ambulance but she knew that he was dead.

As she sat at the kitchen table waiting for the ambulance she felt relieved. She had never loved Vernon. They had originally gotten together as an act of rebellion on Petunia's part as a teenager, a cry for help to her parents and her beloved sister, but then she had gotten pregnant and Vernon had insisted on marrying her. They had tied the knot when she was seventeen. Two weeks later she had lost that baby to Vernon's fists and she had been trapped in a world of terror ever since. She played the role of obedient wife, but she hated every minute and the only joy in her life were the boys, her own beloved son, who was overweight even at his young age thanks to his father's attitude, and her sister's son, who so reminded her of Lily every time she looked into his eyes. She vowed to herself, they would grow up as brothers, as equals.

Harry giggled again, the same giggle that Lily had made when she had done accidental magic as a child. A bright spark appeared in front of Harry and began changing colours, causing Dudley to laugh with pleasure at the show.

Petunia now knew what she had to do. If Dumbledore's letter was correct, then Harry would be famous in the Wizarding World, and would have people trying to manipulate or destroy him at every turn. "The art of diplomacy is allowing the other person to do what you want." Lord Gerald Evan, career diplomat and loving father had said that once, with a young Lily and Petunia on his knee. Petunia was nothing if not her father's daughter. His wisdom had kept her alive under Vernon's reign of terror. She had means of contacting the Wizarding World, secret lines of communication that Lily had set up, and she hoped they had not been burned with Lily's death. For the sake of the boys, and for her sister, Petunia would play the long game. And the first step would be control the propaganda. It was too soon, and Harry too young yet, but soon it would start. Books, newspaper articles, magazines. War in printed form. A war she was trained for.

* * *

"That was a hell of a hit, Big D." Harry said, looking up at his cousin and switching his boots to his other hand. "I think their Five-Eight was checking his fillings."

"Thanks." Dudley replied, smiling down at Harry. "I think their Flankers are still scratching their heads at how you kept slipping past them."

Both Harry Potter and Dudley Evans were walking back to number 4, dressed in the dirt streaked Rugby Union uniforms. Things had changed dramatically since the death of Vernon Dursley, the most dramatically being that now at 10, almost 11, Harry Potter was very much treated as a part of the Evans Family.

In the weeks after Vernon's death, several important things happened. First was that Petunia used the Gunning's life insurance policy to pay off the mortgage on Number 4 and put a chunk of the payout away to invest (quite profitably through Gringotts).

Secondly she had, through intermediaries, set a few processes in motion in the Wizarding world, mostly an injunction against anyone publishing anything about Harry without her consent and input, and an investigation into the lack of trail for Sirius Black, after having requested the transcripts under familial rights, trying to understand how the friendly if irreverent man could have betrayed her sister, and having received no information. In the intervening years, both Sirius Black's defence and the prosecution were facing off and trying to build enough evidence to prove their side, Sirius himself having been removed from Azkaban prison and was being held under close guard at a secured location.

The third thing she had done was legally change both her and Dudley's surname back to Evans, her maiden name, and to put out a restraining order on Vernon's sister Marge.

With the caring and… sane care of Petunia alone, both of the boys were much healthier than they would have been otherwise. Dudley was still a large boy, but her was not fat, rather well built and stocky and fit well in his Prop position on the Rugby field, while Harry was still slightly shorter than average for his age, but he was lean, fit, fast and had amazing reflexes, suiting his position at half back. Both also did quite well in class, not right at the top of the class but in the top half, and were quite popular with both the boys and girls in their class.

"Auntie, we're home." Harry called as they entered the home and dropped their Rugby Boots into the box by the front door used for that purpose.

"In the kitchen." His aunt called.

The two boys entered the kitchen and each saw a letter sitting in front of their regular places at the table. Harry opened his letter with a smile on his face. His Hogwart's letter had arrived and he read through it with glee, then he looked over at his Cousin who was more like a brother.

"How did you go, Dud?" he asked.

"I passed the pre-selection." Dudley replied. "I'll still have to pass the exam in two years, but… I might be going to Eaton!"

"Congratulations." Harry said, hugging his cousin.

"I knew you could do it." Petunia added, with a smile for both her boys. "Both of you will be away this year."

"Oh Auntie." Harry said.

"Oh Mom." Dudley added.

Both boys gave Petunia a big hug as a tea rolled down her cheek. Of course she was no longer one to stay at home all day.

* * *

"Sorry I can't come through with you, but you need to walk strait through the pillar." Petunia said, pointing at the pillar between platform 9 and 10.

"Thank you Auntie." Harry replied, then seeing a tear well in her eye. "What's the matter?"

"I just remember watching sadly every year as my beloved sister, your mother, would walk through that barrier." She said. "And the joy every time she emerged from it."

"Don't let them mess with the Evans' boys." Dudley said, knocking knuckles with Harry.

Harry turned and pushed his cart through the barrier, the brilliant snowy Owl his Aunt had gotten him chirping in annoyance as the motion jostled her cage.

"Sorry girl." Harry whispered, to which she huffed and settled back down to sleep.

Harry looked up at the bustle of platform 9 ¾ with the steam of the train and the crush of students and magical parents. Struggling slightly with his trunk, Harry boarded the train and passed the first few carriages that were full of older students, until he finally found a carriage that contained only two first year girls.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all. My name is Susan Bones. This is my friend Hannah Abbott." The redhead said.

"Harry Potter." He replied as he sat down.

"Pleasure." Hannah said.

"My Aunt has said good things about you and your Aunt." Susan added.

"Thank you. Madam Bones has been nothing but fair." Harry replied.

Harry knew Amelia Bones, Susan's aunt, for several years. Firstly as an Auror team leader in charge of providing guards for Sirius Black's secured residence and had been the liaison to Harry's family. Recently Amelia had been promoted to head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but had still taken time to keep them updated on the Black case and on the occasional case of copyright infringement and liable when someone had tried to print an unauthorised 'Boy-Who-Lived' book. In fact Amelia and Petunia had become good friends, not the least because Amelia had been a bit of a mentor to Lily once she had left Hogwarts.

Harry simply sat and stared out of the window at the chaos on the platform while listening to the two girls chat. A few minutes before the train pulled out the door opened again to reveal two people.

"Excuse me, can we sit here?" the bushy haired girl said, with a shy seeming boy half behind her.

"Come on in." Susan said.

Harry was getting the distinct impression that Susan was the more dominant and outgoing one of the two girls.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said.

"Neville Longbottom." The boy added shyly.

"I'm Susan Bones and this is Hannah Abbott." Susan introduced them.

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Harry Potter?! I've read about you." Hermione said.

"Anything published by anyone other than Margarite Bethany or Samuel Westron is complete lies and considered by the Wizengamont as liable. And Margarite and Samuel's works, while authorised, are in the Fiction section for a good reason." Harry explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said with a downtrodden expression.

"It's fine. It's just some really appalling lies were written about me in the early years to promote certain prejudices." Harry replied.

There was a semi comfortable silence for quite a while.

"So what house do you think you would want to be in?" Susan asked. "I'll probably be Hufflepuff."

"I don't know." Hermione said. "Gryffindor maybe, like Headmaster Dumbledore."

"I don't think you should be influenced by others." Susan said. "I mean, don't try to base your future on someone else's sorting."

"Just let the hat make its decision." Harry said, getting a stare from the others. "It decides your house based on your personality, but if you fit in multiple houses then it takes your preference, but don't try to force it."

"No adult was willing to explain how the sorting occurs." Susan said. "Not my Aunt, not Hannah's mother or father. How did you know?"

"My Aunt. Sister's tell each other everything." Harry quipped.

The rest of the trip was spent comfortably with general chats to get to know each other.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Strings of Fate

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Being raised only by his Aunt, Harry comes to Hogwarts not only knowing about the Wizarding World, but with a kind of training no one at the school is expecting.

* * *

"So, the rumours are true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco sneered.

"Really." Harry replied, faking surprise. "And here I thought this was the auditions for 'The Sound of Music'."

Harry started humming 'The Hills Are Alive', joined a second later by Hermione and then six others who were familiar with the song. Several of the First Year students laughed at this, but most of them stared at Harry blankly.

"It's a joke. God, grow a sense of humour." Harry added.

Draco was about to respond when Professor McGonagall re-entered the waiting room and escorted them into the Great Hall. They all walked down the central isle and stood in front of a stool with a mangy old hat on it. The hat sang a song purporting the virtues of each house. Harry only paid attention to the names of those he knew. Hannah and Susan both went into Hufflepuff. Hermione, after a long pause, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Neville was quickly sorted into Gryffindor while the obnoxious Blond, Draco Malfoy, was sorted into Slytherin almost before the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. After a pair of Indian twins, one who was sorted into Gryffindor and the other into Ravenclaw, it was Harry's turn.

'Ah. Interesting.' The Hat's voice sounded in Harry's head. 'You are a most unusual young man. Loyal, brave, intelligent, cunning. Oh how the purebloods would be jealous of the training you have had. You would do well in any house, but you are the perfect candidate for Slytherin.'

'Which is why Slytherin is the one house I can not be in.' Harry thought back.

'Interesting notion. Please explain.' The Hat said.

'Very simple.' Harry replied. 'For the truly cunning and ambitious, the last place you want to be is Slytherin as that is how they are viewed. The very cunning and moderately ambitious would want to go into Gryffindor because they are considered brave but un-subtle. If ambition outstrips cunning then Ravenclaw is the best because their ambition will be viewed as simple Ravenclaw over-achievement. The truly cunning and ambitious belong in Hufflepuff, as the badgers are seen as loyal but not very bright or cunning.'

The hat was silent for a few seconds.

'Well… that's a second.' The Hat said at last. 'Only one other person has ever presented a logical argument that has made me change my mind. Many beg, or ask not to be put in a house, but not logical arguments. Miss Granger had several but did not use them, thanks to you I understand.'

'Hey, I just told her to give you a chance.' Harry responded.

'It wasn't that, but thanks anyway. It was when you told her about the biographies.'

Harry simply nodded slowly.

'I think we both know where I am going to Sort you. Don't we?' The Hat asked.

'Yes, but I have a question first. Who was the other person?'

'Who used logic? I believe you know her. Her name was Lily Evans.' The Hat replied.

"Hufflepuff." The Hat announced to the entire hall, causing shocked silence.

Harry calmly stood, removed The Hat, placed it on the stool and walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat opposite to Susan and Hannah and next to a boy named Terry. Everyone in the entire hall had expected Harry to be sorted into Gryffindor.

* * *

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room." The fifth year prefect said. "In this house we promote friendship, loyalty and co-operation, even across year levels. To that end, there are no year level dorms. Down the corridors to your left and right you will find apartments, which have four bedrooms and a bathroom around a central living room. All first year students must have at least one older student in their apartment to help acclimatise you to the workings of the house."

After the prefect's speech, Harry looked around and saw that most of the older students had stayed in the common room. Noticing a shock of neon pink hair, Harry made his way over to the small cluster of chairs.

"Excuse me, Nymphadora Tonks?" Harry said.

Silence descended and the pink hair turned red.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she hissed as she rose and turned.

"Sorry. My name is…"

"Harry Potter. I'm sorry. Please just call me Tonks." The seventh year girl said.

"Isn't that a bit formal for Cousins?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Cousins?" Tonks asked, confused.

"Yeah. Well, I think it is second cousins once removed. My paternal Grandmother was a Black." Harry said.

"Well, cousin, I hate my given name so…" she began, and her friends rolled their eyes at her insistence.

"Ok. I could call you 'Morph'… or better, 'Indy'." Harry said

"Indy?" she said confused.

"Well, when you yelled I did get this image of you wearing a Fedora and holding a bullwhip." Harry admitted.

"Was I wearing anything else?" Tonks said, sternly.

"Umm… yeah." Harry said,

"Pity." She replied, wiggling her eyebrows and getting a chuckle from her friends.

"Umm… I need to go now." Harry said, his face flushed.

Her friends laughed as he walked away and down one of the corridors to an apartment. The apartments, down both sides of the corridor, had four stones above the door which turned from white to red to indicate how many bedrooms were occupied. The first half dozen apartments had two or three stones red, so Harry bypassed them and went into the first unoccupied apartment, on the left of the corridor. The living room had two couches, a coffee table and two study desks. The rear door led to the bathroom and Harry went into the bedroom at the back on the right, closing the door. The room was painted in tasteful pastels, with a big four poster bed with pale yellow drapes and pale wood wardrobe. Harry's trunk appeared at the foot of his bed and he began to unpack. After putting his uniforms in the wardrobe, which also contained bath robes in Hufflepuff colours, Harry heard a noise out in the living room.

He opened his door to see Susan and Hannah sitting on one of the couches.

"Harry!" Hannah said when she saw him.

"Sorry, we saw only one light and we did not think…" Susan began.

"It's fine." A voice said from the doorway to the corridor. "There are no gender restrictions on the apartments, which is why everyone has their own bedroom."

"Hey Indy." Harry said as he dropped down into the other couch. "You going to join us or what? We need an older student."

"Sure, why not." Tonks said, sauntering in and popping down. "I'm taking room four."

A slight popping sound was heard in the room in front of Harry's. Susan and Hannah had claimed the two rooms on the left side of living room.

"Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, may I introduce my cousin, 'Don't call me by my first name' Tonks. Indy, this is Susan and Hannah." Harry said, cheekily.

"Why does he call you Indy?" Hannah asked.

"Because he's an idiot." Tonks growled.

"Love you too, Indy." Harry replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Ok, we need to go through a few rules." Tonks said. "Within the apartment, an open door means an open invitation into the bedroom, but if Harry is in any of our rooms or we are in his, then the door must remain open. If a bedroom door is closed, knock and wait for an answer. You can invite others into the apartment, or visit other apartments if invited, but in another apartment entry to bedrooms is by invitation only. Robes must be worn between your bedrooms and the bathroom. A yellow light above the bathroom door means it is occupied. If you need privacy, there is a rune by the door in you bedrooms, it will activate a silencing charm around the room and a blue light will appear above the outside of the door. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Susan said. "Why is your hair pink?"

Tonks and Harry both laughed.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Strings of Fate

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Nothing Specific, general for first few books.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Luna, or Ginny, or Cho, or... I would buy them all but I am broke.

Summary: Being raised only by his Aunt, Harry comes to Hogwarts not only knowing about the Wizarding World, but with a kind of training no one at the school is expecting.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he sat in the chair in his office. Professor McGonagall also sighed quietly as she sat in hers, but Professor's Flitwick and Sprout looked entirely to awake for such an ungodly hour, while Professor Snape looked the same as he always did. The September Second, five am, Head of House meeting was a longstanding tradition that dated back several hundred years, giving the heads of house the ability to review any surprises during the sorting of the new first years and to discuss any issues that occurred during the first night. The only time it was not held at five am was on those years where September Second fell on a weekend, in which case it was pushed back to nine am

"Well, let's get started. Severus, how are your new Slytherins doing?" Albus asked, rubbing his eyes then replacing his half-moon glasses.

"No problems. They all know what to expect." Severus replied.

Albus simply nodded. That was the same answer Severus gave every year.

"Fillius?"

"There were no issues last night. I am given to understand that Miss Patil was a bit concerned that she got sorted into a different house than her twin, but not overly surprised. We might want to keep an eye on Miss Granger though. She was able to guess the entrance riddle, even though the first night one is usually the hardest to ensure that a Prefect or Seventh year is escorting the first Years." Professor Flitwick replied.

"The Lion's are good." Professor McGonagall said without need to be prompted. "Although they are disappointed that Mister Potter was not sorted into Gryffindor. Young Mister Weasley seemed most vocal in his… disappointment, but the Twins managed to quieten him down."

"The Weasley Twins defusing a situation?" Flitwick asked in astonishment.

"That must be a sign of the Apocalypse." Snape drawled.

"And how is Mister Potter settling in?" Dumbledore asked, redirecting the conversation to what he really wanted to know.

"He seems to be settling in quite well. Though on a slightly concerning note, Miss Tonks has taken him… under her wing, so to speak." Professor Sprout said.

Pomona Sprout was simply glad that the living arrangements for Hufflepuff were the House's closet guarded secret or that comment would have been taken in a completely different light. All the other Houses had separated the boy's and the girl's dorms.

"My God!" Minerva said. "That's almost as bad as the Weasley Twins mentoring him."

"I'm sure his Potter arrogance will only grow from the attentions of a Seventh Year Girl." Snape sneered.

"I will have you know that Miss Tonks is Mister Potter's Cousin." Pomona replied, sternly, always one to defend her Puffs.

"Oh please, Severus. The boy's an Evans to the bone." McGonagall replied. "His sorting into Hufflepuff is so like Lily I can only assume he has been trained by his Aunt. The kind of training your Slytherins would drool over."

"It's true." Flitwick added. "Based on her background information, we fully expected Lily Evans to be sorted into Ravenclaw, but she convinced the Sorting Hat to sort her into Gryffindor."

Severus simply grunted.

"Lily was a master of public opinion. If she wanted to, she could have run Slytherin House by second year if she had been placed there. She wanted to be seen as brave. Mister Potter on the other hand chose Hufflepuff. No offence Pomona, but that means he wants to be seen as being harmless." Minerva concluded.

"None taken." Sprout replied.

"Thank you everyone." Albus said. "Severus, you might want to withhold judgement on young Mister Potter until you meet him. Minerva is right, his Sorting shows him as more like his mother than his father."

* * *

Harry awoke at six am the next morning, rolling over briefly and burying himself in the covers, before sighing and getting up. Hedwig sleepily hooted from her perch beside the wardrobe.

"Morning, girl." Harry muttered as he pulled on his uniform, sans tie and robe.

He opened the door to the living room, took one step and stopped dead. All three girls were up and about. Susan had just come out of the bathroom, dressed in her robe and drying her dark red hair with a towel. Hannah was just emerging from her own bedroom, her blond hair in a pair of pigtails, dressed in a pair of long flannel pyjama pants, witch were pink with unicorns chasing each other over them, and a white t-shirt, which was riding up at the bottom where she was idly scratching her stomach, which would have given Harry pause in any case.

But the reason Harry stopped dead was sitting on one of the couches giving him a cheeky grin. Tonks was dressed in a pair of, what could only be described as, micro-mini hot pants and a tank top that looked at least a size too small, both in a deep, rich blue that was matched by her hair.

"Jesus Christ, Indy." Harry said, after his mind rebooted. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

This outburst caused Susan to shake her head as she disappeared into her bedroom and Hannah to flick here eyes between Harry and Tonks, drop the hand that was scratching her stomach, and blush.

"Just trying to get a reaction." Tonks said slyly.

"Damn it Indy, I'm eleven. Heart Attack's the best you're gonna get, so can you please go put some damn clothes on? Unless you want to explain to Professor Sprout why one of her First Years keeled over dead in his living room." Harry grumbled.

"Oh, you're no fun." Tonks pouted as she went back into her room.

"It's too early in the morning." Harry said, as Hedwig flew out of his room and perched on his shoulder.

"Good morning to you, too." Hannah said.

Harry looked up and saw Hannah sitting on the other couch, looking at him with a shy smile and a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry, Hannah. Good morning. How did you sleep?" Harry replied, trying to keep the annoyance with his cousin out of his voice.

"Quite well, thank you." Hannah replied jovially. "And yourself?"

"Apart from Indy's little show, I'm ok." He replied, moving over to one of the study desks to write a letter home.

Half an hour later, Harry was finished writing his letter home and was reviewing it one final time. At first glance it appeared to be a simple letter stating that he was fine and had been sorted into Hufflepuff.

'Ok, let's double check.' Harry thought. 'Security checks. One, two and three deliberate spelling mistakes – check. Coded cipher key – check. Encrypted message – check. Ok, I think that is done.'

Harry folded the parchment and put it in his pocket, Hedwig watching him from his shoulder.

"I'll get you to take this to Aunt Petunia after breakfast, ok girl?" Harry said to his owl.

Hedwig hooted softly in acceptance.

"Hey, Harry. Are you ready to go to breakfast, or do you two want to be alone?" Tonks said from the near the corridor door.

Tonks, with her hair now back to neon pink; Hannah and Susan were all dressed in the Uniforms and were waiting by the door.

"Yeah, coming. Just let me grab my robe and tie." Harry replied.

* * *

The Great Hall was abuzz with activity, with the teachers presiding over the organised chaos from the head table. Harry nodded at Susan and Hannah that they should go sit at the Hufflepuff table.

"We'll save you a seat." Hannah said, as Harry moved towards the Ravenclaw table.

He found Hermione down near the foot of the Ravenclaw table sitting with one of the Indian twins who had been Sorted directly before Harry the previous evening. As he reached her position he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Tonks speaking with a pair of redheaded twins at the Gryffindor table. As soon as she started talking to them, half of the teacher at the head table went grey.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry said, as he squatted in between Hermione and the other girl's chair. "How was your evening?"

Hermione perked up as soon as he stopped by the table and enthusiastically began talking, introducing him to her new friend and dorm mate Padma, who politely said hello and went back to her breakfast, watching him in her peripheral vision. After a few minutes Harry rose and made his way to the Gryffindor table where he repeated the process with Neville, before finally returning to the Hufflepuff table.

As he sat down in the spare seat between Hannah and Susan, he noticed that the redheaded twins were whispering to each other and glancing over at Tonks, who had a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Potter." A second year boy said. "Why were you talking to Ravenclaws and Gryffindors?"

"Hermione and Neville are my friends. I made friends with them on the train, the same time I made friends with Susan and Hannah. Are you suggesting that I abandon my friends because they are in a different House?" Harry replied, his voice even and calm, with a slight look of disappointment in his eyes. "That I should have abandoned Susan and Hannah had I been sorted into another House?"

"Um… no." The boy whispered, feeling like he had been yelled at by his father and reduced his mother to tears.

"So how are they?" Susan asked, ignoring the comment of the other boy.

"They are fine. Hermione was… overly enthusiastic. I don't think she has had a lot of friends and she thought we would not want to be friends any more." Harry replied.

"We'll have to do something to reassure her." Susan said, thoughtfully.

"How about a study group? She's a Ravenclaw, and they love to study. We could invite Neville, and make it into a social and education thing." Hannah added.

"That's a good idea." Harry replied, causing Hannah to blush.

"Go to stop doing that." Hannah whispered to herself.

Just then Professor Sprout came past and handed out their schedules.

"Huh. Herbology up first with Ravenclaw. We can run the idea past Hermione then. Maybe invite her dorm mate Padma." Harry mused.

TBC….


End file.
